The Mistery of Black Angle
by Spica Millefeuilena
Summary: Sumarry: Malaikat Hitam yag ingin membalaskan dendamnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Bagaimana para agen ini mengusutnya? Ternyata tidak hanya akan ada 1 masalah, Warning: OC,


**The Mistery of Black Angle**

**Disclaimer Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Spica dan Teman-teman Spica, Izuka Yoran and Kazehanami**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), OC, aneh, cerita pasaran, humornya bikan sakit perut, Typo bertebaran,**

**Genre: Crime (tapi kayaknya agak gmana gtu) terserah para readers sekalian,**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: OCXChara, SasuSaku, NaruHina and Others**

**Sumarry: Malaikat Hitam yag ingin membalaskan dendamnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

**Bagaimana para agen ini mengusutnya? Ternyata tidak hanya akan ada 1 masalah,**

In KHS..

Sakura membuka lokernya, ditemukannya setangkai mawar merah dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tinta merah berbunyi,

"**KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MATI", ~Black Angle~**

" Mungkin hanya iseng, " gumam Sakura lalu membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah. Sakura tidak menduga bahwa itu adalah awal dari keburukan yang akan datang..

~MBA~

07.00 a.m GLOBAL INTERNATIONAL ( GI ).. London..

Terlihat 3 orang wanita berjalan dengan santai masuk ke lobi utama hendak menuju lift ketika seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Kalian bertiga , sudah di tunggu di ruangan Tsunade-Sama, " ucap Shizune wanita tadi,

Mereka bertiga hanya diam lalu mengikuti langkah Shizune menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai atas gedung tersebut. Mereka lalu masuk, di dalam terlihat sudah ada seorang wanita cantik berdada #ehem duduk di kursi sambil menopang dagu memandang ke arah luar gedung.

" Mereka sudah sampai, Tsunade-Sama " ucap Shizune sopan sambil membungkuk, lalu berjalan ke samping meja wanita tadi.

Wanita tadi, lalu berbalik terlihat anggun dari parasnya. Wanita itu bernama Tsunade Senju bos utama pendiri Global International atau yang sering disingkat dengan GI. Di bawah naungan Tsunade, GI telah menciptakan agen-agen berbakat. Para agen GI banyak membantu FBI mengusut kasus-kasus biasa sampai yang rumit sekalipun. Termasuk 3 orang berikut ini..

" Selamat datang kembali, Triple S sudah lama kalian tidak bertugas, " ucap Tsunade dengan tersenyum.

" Haah baru saja libur seminggu, kita dipanggil lagi " ucap salah satu dari 3 wanita tadi.

" Haha maaf kalau mendadak, karena mendadak juga ada misi baru " ucap Tsunade

" Bukannya masih banyak agen lain yang ada " timpal wanita tadi,

" Issh kau terlalu banyak bertanya Shifa, bisakah kau diam, " kata wanita yang satunya,

#readermulaibingung,

" Hei aku hanya bertanya SHAsha, " timpal wanita bernama Shifa tadi sambil menekan kata 'SHA

" Tapi kau terlalu berisik tau, biarkan Tsunade-Sama yang menjelaskan " kata Shasha tak mau kalah

" Bisakah kalian berdua diam " kata wanita yang belum disebutkan namanya dengan dingin.

Dua wanita tadi lalu diam karena takut.

" Haha selalu dingin seperti biasanya ya, Sherry, "

" Hn, bisakah anda langsung menjelaskan masalahnya " kata wanita yang dipanggil Sherry tadi,

" Okey, langsung saja kalian akan diberi misi baru, "

" Misi baru? Misi seperti apakah itu?" Tanya Shifa,

" Misi ini sebenarnya dikategorikan misi tingkat standar namun cukup menghawatirkan, " jelas Tsunade " Misi ini adalah tentang pambalasan dendam pada seseorang, agen pengintai kami di sana sudah memberikan informasi "

" Agen di sana, apa misi ini di tempat yang jauh? " tanya Shasaha

" Ya lumayan jauh, misi kalian kali ini berlokasi di Jepang "

" Nani, jauh sekali, ya tidak juga sih, " kata Shifa

" Sugoii, misi di kampung halaman, " ucap Shasha

" Jadi,, kapan kami akan mulai? " Tanya Sherry

" Secepatnya, oh ya dalam tugas ini kalian akan menyamar karena kasus ini berada di sebuah sekolah,"

" Wakatta, kami mengeti " ucap ketiganya

" Aku juga sudah menyiapkan samaran untuk kalian bertiga jadi jangan khwatir, untuk kebutuhan tempat tinggal kalian akan tinggal di rumah salah satu agen kami di sana, dia sudah banyak mengumpulkan informasi tentang kasus ini jadi kalian bisa bertanya padanya " jelas Tsunade

" Ha'I kami mengerti" Ucap ketiganya

" Baiklah Shizune sudah menyiapkan barang-barang kalian kalian tinggal berangkat, oh ya semoga berhasil meskipun hanya misi standar menurut informasi musuh kasus ini sangat menyusahkan, dan satu lagi saat sampai kalian akan dijemput agen kami di sana jangan khawatir, Shizune antar mereka " ucap Tsunade

" Hai Tsunade-Sama, " kta Shizune membungkuk lalu keluar, diikuti ketiga wanita tadi,

Setelah mereka sampai di lobi, Shizune mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

" Baiklah seperti kata Tsunade-Sama tadi kalian akan menyamar, ini nama samaran kalian " ucap Shizune lalu menyerahkan stopmap hitam pada masing-masing ketiga wanita tadi. Mereka bertiga lalu melihatnya.

" KHS, jadi kami harus menyamar jadi murid sma ? " Tanya Sherry

" Iya, di berkas itu juga sudah terdapat apa yang diperlukan, tapi tenang saja agen kami sudah mengurusnya" timpal Shizune

" Wakatta, kami mengerti kalau begitu kami akan egera berangkat, " ucap Shifa

" Arigatou, Shizune-san" ucap Shasha

" Ne, smoga berhasil " kata Shizune sambil tersenyum,

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berangkat menjalankan misi standar ini, mereka juga tidak tahu kalau misi ini akan merubah mereka. Oh ya sebelum itu mari lebih tahu dulu tentang agen tadi, Triple S.

Triple S, adalah salah satu agen asuhan GI yang terbaik. Triple S yang beranggotakan 3 wanita cantik atau sebenarnya remaja ini terbentuk secara tidak sengaja saat mereka dipertemukan di satu misi yang sama. Mereka adalah Shasha remaja cantik bersurai biru samudra bermata heterokrom, hijau tosca sebelah kiri dan merah di kanan. Ini termasuk ciri khas nya. Dan dia memiliki sebuah antena kecil di kepalanya ( yang sebenarnya rambut yan mencuat ). Direkrut GI pada saat tidak sengaja Tsunade melihat Shasha menyusup ke sebuah bank untuk mencuri uang demi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Kedua adalah Sherry remaja cantik bersurai hitam dengan mata violet yang dingin, Direkrut GI saat ditangkap polisi kenapa? Karena ia dituduh mencuri, padahal bukan malah ialah yang telah melawan para pencuri itu, polisi tidak percaya karena mana mungkin seorang anak kecil melawan 5 orang sekaligus. Pernah memiliki kasus perkelahian karena memukul seorang pria dewasa.

#wih jangan macem-macem sama orang ini sebaiknya.

Yang ketiga adalah Syifa, remaja cantik dengan surai pirang dengan mata hazel ini direkrut GI pada saat ia sedang berusaha membobol keamanan sebuah gedung komunikasi untuk mencuri berkas rahasia dengan menghacker computer didalamnya.

Ketiga wanita tadi dipertemukan di misi mengambil dokumen rahasia yang telah dicuri. Di misi itu mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya menentuk sebuah tim yaitu Triple S.

~MBA~

~Somehere Place

Di sebuah tempat nun jauh di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang megah. Sangat indah untuk ukuran gedung. Seperti gedung normal lainnya yang memiliki beberapa lantai. Kita lihat tepatnya di lantai atas gedung terlihat sedang ada sebuah pembicaraan penting yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang.

" Bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya seseorang bertopeng hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan,

" Semuanya sudah di atur, tenang saja tinggal menunggu arahan" balas orang satunya yang juga memakai topeng

" Kita harus segera mendapatkan cincinnya " ucap pria bertopeng pertama,

"Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu kami sedang mencarinya tidak gampang menemukan benda sekecil itu di Negara yang luas ini," ucap pria bertopeng kedua

" Tenang saja Pain semuanya pasti akan ditemukan, hanya masalah waktu saja " ucap pria bertopeng pertama pada pri bertopeng kedua yang ternyata bernama Pain tadi.

" Aku tau itu, " balas orang yang bernama Pain tadi,

Mereka hanya diam dalam keheningan. Sepertinya Triole S tidak hanya akan menghadapi 1 kasus saja namun akan menghadapi kasus yang lebih besar dari kasus sebelumnya yang biasa..

~MBA~

Kembali ke tokoh kita satu ini Triple S yang sudah berangkat dari markas utama di London. Mereka juga sudah mendapatkan arahan sebelumnya.

~INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, KONOHA JAPAN~ 19.00 p.m

Terlihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di antara kursi tunggu, sepertinya ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Ia terlihat duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku mencurigakan di tangannya.

Dia terlihat tenang sampai seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Ano, sumimasen apa anda White Fox-san? "tanya seseorang dengan keras 'BLETAK'

" Aaaw, itaii bisakah kau berhenti memukulku," teriak orang tadi dengan keras. #lagi

" Bisakah kau tidak bicara degan keras, kau bisa membongkar semuannya, " ucap orang yang memukul tadi

" Baik-baik maafkan aku Shifa, aku kan hanya bertanya, " ucap orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Shasha. Trple S sudah sampai di Jepang. Mereka mencari agen yang akan mengurus mereka, yang ternyata adalah orang tadi.

" Ah ternyata kalian sudah sampai, maaf aku sampai tidak menyadarinya, karena terlalu asik membaca, oh ya perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake kalian bisa memanggilku begitu," ucap pria tadi. Lalu berdiri.

" White Fox, itu nama _code name_ anda kan salah satu agen pengintai terbaik GI, kami sudah tau itu" kata Sherry menimpali.

"Wah, jadi sudah tau ya aku juga sudah tau tentang kalian agen lapangan terbaik GI, aku merasa tersanjung mandapat misi bersama kalian jadi mohon bantuannya ya" ucap Kakashi lalu membungkuk sopan.

" Ah tidak—tidak harusnya kami yang merasa terhormat dapat bekerja dengan agen senior kami" kata Shifa menimpali.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan membahas masalah ini secara bertahap saja, misi ini akan kujelaskan besok, malam ini kalian beristirahat saja tidak usah terburu-buru" ucap Kakashi

" Wakatta kami mengerti," kata Sherry

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu bawa barangbarang kalian," ucap Kakashi sambil mengantongi bukunya. Mereka berempat akhirnya pulang untuk beristirahat untu misi yang akan dijalankan besok..

~MBA~

Minna,, Aloha, hehe Spica kembali dengan cerita baru semoga dapat respon bagus dari reader semua. Oh ya di cerita ini nanti bakalan ada 2 konnflik bebeda tapi tetap berhubungan. Butuh saran karena Spica masi bawang di sini, dan juga bakalan ada konflik-konflik lainnya…

Kritik dan saran harap review.

Arigatou. ,, :v :-D

Oh iya tenang saja, dalam cerita ini para chara juga peran utama, jadi Spica usahakan semua peran dibagi rata , jadi mohon sarannya dari reader..


End file.
